


Toes and Patches

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherly Advice, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nakama, Nakamaship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: Franky gives Usopp advice about Toes and Cooks.
Relationships: Franky & Usopp (One Piece), Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	Toes and Patches

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about putting this in my drabble series, but I thought it deserved to stand on it's own. Hope ya like it.

“If you don't like toenails, you probably shouldn't look at your feet.”

The words are so strange, Usopp looks up from the toes he had been glaring at.

Franky is looking at him from across the way, a few nails in his mouth, and a piece of wood affixed to Sunny’s side. He smiles when Usopp looks up at him.

“P-Pardon?”

“Well you’re been glaring at those Toesies so long, Longnose-bro. If ya hate ‘em so much... quit looking,” Franky shrugged cheekily, tapping the side of his nose with a smile.

Usopp laughed, pushing himself up from where he had been sulking, and reached for the other side of the board Franky was holding on to.

“I don’t hate my toes!” Usopp says, hands gripping the wood firmly.

Franky gestures with a hand for Usopp to shift one hand up, which Usopp does, and then Franky sets to nailing the wood to the railing as a temporary patch for Sunny. The ship received some damage in the last storm, and Franky would fix it at the next island, a day out. Sadly, this patch would have to do for now, but it would hold well until they reached the island. Franky was sure of that much.

“You sure are glaring at them though,” Franky mused, “Want to tell me why?”

Usopp wasn’t sure if he did. A whistle caught his ear, and he looked up and behind him. Sanji was twirling and serving the girls some drinks. Lavishing them with attention. Usopp sighed, and looked back at Franky, “Just... I want something I’m not going to get. That’s all.”

“So you’re taking it out on your poor toes?” Franky hummed with a frown, “They don’t deserve to be glared at!”

“Well neither does... what I want,” Usopp huffed, “It’s not his fault... I mean... you know... not their fault I can’t get what I want!” Usopp is scrambling to cover up what he had almost said. Franky pretends not to notice.

“Why aren’t you going to get it?” Franky asked, hammering a nail into the board with one quick strike, before moving on to the next, “Have you tried to get it? Have you attempted?”

“Well, no... but... but it’s just not going to happen,” Usopp said, voice sulking.

Franky looked up where Usopp had been looking. Sanji was surreptitiously watching them out of the corner of an eye. His body faced the woman, but eyes were sneaking glances at Usopp, and Usopp’s proximity to the shipwright. Franky had been a member of the Straw Hats for a long damn time now, and still Sanji watched him like a hawk when he was near Usopp.

Sanji was not subtle. 

Franky looked back at the sulking sniper, and smiled affectionately, neither of them were subtle.

But hell, they sure were oblivious of each other!

“Not unless you try,” Franky mused. He walked to where Usopp was, and offered his hammer, “Wanna put the last two nails in?”

“Y-You sure?” Usopp asked, eyes hopeful and eager, but full of doubt.

“You know what to do, I’ve shown you. I’ve taught you... and Usopp-bro... you’re a damn fine student.

Usopp smiled, eyes shining from the praise, and absent of that hopeless longing. He took the hammer and with confidence bragged, “Why of course I am! I graduated from school at six, and at eight I was offered a doctorate in everything! I turned it down you know! I didn’t want to discourage other hopeful students! Who wants to go to school if there’s already so great to have learned it all?”

Franky laughed, watching carefully as Usopp hammered the wood into place. Usopp was careful, even though the patch job was at the end, and care didn’t need to be taken so seriously. He was proud that Usopp still valued the job so much to take the extra care.

Franky pat Usopp’s back, “Don’t be afraid to try. Not with anyone on this ship. Even if it’s not the answer you want at least you’ll have an answer. And they won’t hurt you for your wants... no one here will.”

Usopp looked up surprised, and Franky smiled back patiently. In the absence of the boy’s father, Franky supposed he would have to be the one to teach him. He didn’t mind in the slightest. With a friendly wink he encouraged, “You can do it Longnose-bro! You’re a brave man.”

Usopp stared at Franky with an open look so young, Franky wanted to smother him in a hug. He held back for both of their prides, or so he thought, but Usopp stepped forward hugging him. The sniper’s arms were sagging with relief, and they gripped as much of Franky as they could.

“Thank you Franky!”

Franky wailed a sob, “Now don’t hug on me like that! My advice isn’t worth huggin’ over!” 

He bent down and hugged Usopp to him, weeping many tears, and making a spectacle of himself and Usopp. Usopp didn’t let go, only smiled and laughed a little, staring at Franky with adoration. Why did the boy worship him so?

Franky wondered if Tom had looked at him in his youth and felt the same way Franky did about Usopp. God, he hoped so.

Franky snorted loudly, drying his eyes, and swatted at Usopp, “G’on now! I need to check some things... and you should really keep thinking about what I said!”

Usopp grinned, and twisting his hands looked nervously up at Sanji.

Franky was pleased to see the cook was practically glaring at Franky, his jealousy boiling over openly. But when both Franky and Usopp looked at him, he flinched, balking as he realized he’s been caught. Sanji quickly straightened himself out and fled to his kitchen.

Slowly, Usopp made his way to the kitchen too.

Franky looked down at his patchwork. It would be a disservice to stare and hope things went well. Whatever happened between those two, was their own ordeal, and they needed to face it like men. Franky ran a hand over the wood of the ship, satisfied with the patch for now.

“Gotta say though Sunny... if that boy messes up with Usopp... he might lose a few teeth,” Franky muttered to himself. 

Franky had a feeling Sunny agreed.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> There has been so many people talking about Franky and his relationship with Usopp, and Usopp and his feelings towards Yasopp and abandonment that my muse is alive with ideas. I really want Franky to be Usopp's dad now *^*


End file.
